Dark Lord Debate
by Bzak
Summary: Takes place before Dawn of Sorrow. What if the next dark lord was chosen through politics? Here is the political debate between two dark lord candidates.


Dark Lord Debate 36'

This is my first fanfic so read and review so in the future I can make better fanfiction. I do not own the rights to Castlevania and it is property and copyrighted by Konami.

Dark Lord Debate 36'

The lights go on, the cameras are rolling, the music starts and a ghastly robed character takes the podium. With one bony hand the robed being adjusts the microphone and takes a deep breath.

"Welcome to the Dark Lord Debate 2036! If you are watching this you either are a servant of darkness or you are paying a lot to your cable company."

The applause sign lit up and the monster audience clapped until the sign turned off.

"My name is Death and I will be asking our two candidates questions. Let's introduce them our two candidates; they are Dmitri Blinovi and Dario Bossi."

The two men stepped onto the stage and went to their podiums. Dmitri smirked while Dario cheered and yelled.

"Unfortunately our two other candidates could not make it. Graham Jones is dead so that automatically disqualifies him and Soma Cruz, despite the huge support from female population because of his good looks, has declined and dropped out. According to the polls back in 2035 Soma would have won, o well his loss" said Death.

The audience was disappointed and let out a unanimous sigh.

"Let's begin shall we. First question. How would you deal with vampire hunters? Asked Death

"Well first off we need to strengthen the security inside the castle. We live in the year 2036 and times have changed since Dracula was around. If I am the dark lord I will install a security system in every room and a few Gatling guns will easily turn those hunters into Swiss cheese." Replied Dmitri.

"You wuss!" taunted Dario.

"O. And how will you deal with those Hunters _smart one_?"

"Easy loser. First I get all my boys and when a vampire hunter comes through that door we go **Bash** and then **Crash **and finally **Kaboom, **then we **Burn Everything Down**!"

The room was silent to the point that even the bats didn't want to make a sound.

"This question is for Dario?"

"Go ahead you skinny anorexic skeleton!"

"An idiot says what?"

"What?"

"Ahem. Moving along." Death said, confused "Next question. The castle itself has suffered much decay and damages over the years. What will you do in regards to castle repairs?"

"This is what I do. To save money we use leftover skeleton parts and with while we work we blast the song _IN THE NAVY_." Said Dario.

"Unlike that idiot I will hire professional contractors to fix the place up. When they are done I'll kill them and feed their remains to the Gorgons."

The audience applauded and shouted with excitement, without the need for signs.

"I think we know who might be the next Dark Lord." Smiled Death.

"Really? Who?" Questioned Dario.

"Forget what I just said" sighed Death.

"Already did…what are we talking about again?" asked Dario.

"Anyway due to the lack of time one more question will be asked. Final question. If you become the next dark lord what will your first act be?"

"I will annihilate the Belmont bloodline and seize that accursed whip eliminating any possible threats to my plans" said Dmitri.

All the monsters stood up applauding and chanting Dmitri's name.

"DMITRI DMITRI DMITRI DMITRI DMITRI DMITRI!"

"Makes me wonder why Dracula didn't have one of his followers steal the Vampire Killer in the first place?" Pondered Death. "Dario, your answer is?

"BURN EVERYTHING! BOO YA!

Silence once again filled the room.

"Well that's all the time today. You can vote in the Wizardry Lab or go online at www.darklord36.death.cas." Death said with excitement. He looks and points his finger to the camera and with a big grin says "I would like to thank all of our audiences today including you mortals watching at home and our candidates. See you in hell!"

The screen is turned off. Genya Arikado put the remote down and said "Over 500 channels and nothing good on."


End file.
